


Attack on Titan: The Hange Files

by mxundying



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:01:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29093880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxundying/pseuds/mxundying
Summary: An Unofficial/fanmade prequel (au?) to Attack On Titan showing Hange's story.
Kudos: 8





	1. Introduction

Footsteps. That's how these stories usually start. Loud or quiet. Light or heavy. Weak or strong. It's always footsteps. This story may start with the fast footsteps of one breathless Moblit Berner. But don't let that fool you. This is the Hange Files, and it is not for the light of heart.

"Mobliiit~" a manic, childlike voice called out to him from around the corner of the cottage wall. Heavier breathing as the voice gets closer... and closer. No place to go except backed up against the wall.

"Shit!" Moblit exclaims, knowing he's trapped. He stood there for a moment, back turned from the direction of the voice. But by now, the only thing he heard was the sound of his own exhausted breath. No voice. Until he turns again...

A small figure was standing at the opening. Shrouded in the shadows. Moblit took another shaky breath and with one flex of a muscle, is halted again by the sudden movement of the figure. Approaching him. Backing him closer and closer to the wall behind him.

The figure stopped just outside the sunlight. Silence again as it stares at him for a bit, and then manic laughing "Looks like I gotcha, eh? You're too slow Moblit!" 

"Shut it, Hange. You cheated!" Moblit protested, his arms crossed, avoiding eye contact with the other "And your glasses look ugly-" 

"Now now, don't be such a sore loser!" Hange laughed, playing with a yo-yo. 

"Did you find Esther?" Moblit asked. 

Hange shrugs "Lil sis probably went back for my mama's cooking. We were supposed to eat by now but ehhh..." 

After they walked out towards the fields, Moblit stood with his hands in his pockets, staring out at the distance "Hange..." He started "Do you ever thinking about running away? Seeing the world as it actually is?"

Hange stared at him with a confused look, their eye twitching before they finally laugh it off "Ah! Don't make me laugh! Now why would you wanna leave eh? We're kids and we have all we need here! Don't be ridiculous!" 

Moblit sighed after a playful push from Hange, he looked down at the ground "Yeah... I guess you're right."

Suddenly a loud crash was heard nearby, followed by a piercing scream. The two kids jump at the sound, worry plastered on their faces.

"ESTHER!"


	2. Esther

And here we are again. Back with the familiar sound of footsteps as Hange and Moblit rushed to the scream. 

"Hange! Wait!" Moblit exclaimed, nearly out of breath through all the running. But that's exactly what Hange does, they stand there. Frozen. Staring at something. 

"I-it's.... eating her...." They speak through shock, pointing forward. Moblit turns his attention to that direction to see a titan with sharp, saw-like jaws that were sunk into a little girl. 

"Hange! Hange!! Save me!!!" The girl pleaded for her life as her lower body was being chomped on, she struggles and tries to get free. 

"E-Esther..." Hange spoke in a confused tone, unbelieving of what is happening right in front of their eyes... they fall to their knees, mouth open wide in shock. 

"You're supposed to protect me! Hange-" Esther's screams and cries get interrupted by the grotesque sound of her skull cracking open and her blood spraying everywhere. 

"HANGE! WE GOTTA GO! NOW!" Moblit tried to tug Hange, hoping to get away as quickly as is possible. But Hange did not move. 

"She.... she's gone..." 

"HANGE! IT'S LOOKING RIGHT AT US!!" Moblit yelled at the top of his voice now, clearly in fear of their fate if they stay there any longer "NOW!!!" with all his strength, he gripled Hange's hand and pulled them along with him, forcing them to run. 

"Moblit... is she really..." Their voice was cut off. 

"WE'LL TALK ABOUT IT LATER! WE HAVE TO GET YOU H-" they both stop in their tracks. There were no titans in sight now, but there was rubble. Hange's cottage was now a large pile of wood on the ground. 

"M-mom....?" In a state of shock, having witnessed all the trauma and having lost their entirely family, Hange collapses onto the now flat grass. They look up at Moblit, he was all they had left now.

"Hange..." Moblit attempted to pick Hange up from the ground, but his hand was slapped away quickly. 

"I'm gonna find that titan..."


	3. Aftermath

The sound of the bell was only equaled in volume by the cries of Hange "YEAH!! BRING IT ON!" their knuckles were red and sweat was pouring down their body. 

Moblit grabbed onto the fence with force "HANGE!" he yelled to get their attention "STOP! YOU'RE ONLY 15, THIS IS RIDICULOUS!" 

Hange snapped, their finger pointed directly at Moblit "Don't you DARE.... take this away from m-" they were interrupted by a fist meeting their face, sending them flying into the wooden post. 

"This is the kid who's been climbing the ranks? Puh-LEASE." The older boy laughed, he wasn't intimidated by the smaller. 

Hange stood up weakly, they wipe their fist over their mouth and smile, sending shivers down the boys spine "I may be small, and somewhat impaired. But at least I'm not a dumb oaf like you." 

This insult provoked the larger to swing again, but the blow didn't land this time. Instead Hange evades it with a swift dash to the side and a kick to his knees. 

"You little-" he's interrupted again by an upwards kick to his chin, him being on his knees thankfully allowed Hange to pull off such a move. 

"That's another one down. ANYONE ELSE?" Hange was yelling into the crowd that had been cheering, suddenly, someone climbed over the fence. A kid shorter than any of the others, he wielded a knife. 

"Hey... wait... WAIT! I THOUGHT NO WEAPONS WERE ALLOWED?!" Moblit protested as the boy got closer to Hange, backing them up against the wooden surface. 

"Show offs like you make me sick." he had no emotion in his face when he spoke, not even in his eyes. Even when he brought his arm up, knife in hand, and swung it back down.


	4. A Year Later

You must be so tired of footsteps by now. Well, we're starting this off with more. This time occasionally accompanied with the woosh of ODM gear. 

"YAAAAAAHOOOO!" The sound of Hange's adrenaline filled yells infested the air as they maneuvered around buildings, Moblit following behind them, panting. 

"Hange! Slow down!" 

"MOBLIT! MAYBE YOU NEED TO SPEED UP EH?! HOW'D YA EXPECT TO KEEP UP IF YA-" a sudden silence, only the sound of a blade and a splatter as the rooftop bricks had been stained with blood. 

"HANGE-SAN!" Moblit screamed, his arm reached out as their body landed on the bricks with a thud. He pulls himself up quickly and moves over to the rooftop using the ODM, as soon as his feet meet the bricks he leans down to Hange's body "HANGE! HANGE! No no no..." he muttered the last part to himself. 

Frantic thoughts and an overwhelming feeling of desperation cause him to call for help as loud as he can. But to no avail "Shit!" 

More desperate calls, no replies. At this rate, they were in trouble. 

"Shit shit shit..." Moblit examined the mark left across Hange's breast, noticing right away that it came from a blade. His thoughts are put on hold when he hears the sound of another person landing behind him. Who could it be? Are they friend or foe? Is running the best idea or fighting back? Questions flooded into Moblit's brain, like a dam had been broken in there. 

Moblit panicked and tried to swing at the hooded figure but luck was not on his side. The figure just shoved him aside, causing him to tumble off the rooftop. 

Is this the end for him? Falling from some dusty roof into some lonely mini alleyway? As if he had the time to complain....


	5. Corps

Sniff. Sniff sniff. Constant... constant sniffing. 

Moblit opened his eyes, the fear in his body is let out in the form of a sigh of relief as he realised he had been caught by a tall man. 

The man chuckled and triggered his own ODM gear to relocate on the same rooftop. Moblit stood down from his grasp and saw Hange fully conscious but still bleeding. 

The hooded figure was no longer hooded, he was a short man with dark hair and a somewhat empty or unbothered expression "Tch. Fool."

"Eh?! What's your deal?!?!" Hange exclaimed in annoyance.

Another person zipped onto the roof "Nanaba-san." the tall man said with a nod.

Nanaba nodded back "Hello, Miche." then turned their attention to where Hange and the other man was standing "Don't mind Levi, he's just like that. Personally, I think you shouldn't allow yourself to get overexcited. That'll leave you unaware and vulnerable, yeah?" they knelt down on one knee and fiddled with Hange's gear a little.

Hange nodded in understanding "Gotcha, I'll try."

Nanaba smiled "Alright, there! You should be good to go now." they stood up, placed their hands on their hips.

Hange wasted no time, they tossed themself at another building and started to swing around the place again "Thank you again Nanaba-san! Miche! Mr Levi!" Moblit thanked them before rushing off to follow Hange, a little unsteadier with his gear.

Miche let out a small chuckle "Kids." he said as Nanaba smiled at him.

"I think they've got potential." Nanaba said, hope for the future glimmering in their eyes.

"Tch."

"Go easy on them, Levi." Nanaba groaned "They're just kids. The one with the glasses sorta reminds me of myself...."

"Whatever." Levi replied, and then disappeared into the distance using his gear. He seemed abnormally fast with it....

\--

"Hange!" Moblit struggled to talk through the wind "What's our objective?!" 

"FIND PETRA!" 

Moblit nodded, with a look of determination on his face he searched the ground with his eyes and quickly noticed another squad circling a training dummy in the shape of a titan. 

"HEEEEEEEYAAAAH!" Hange yelled as their blades sliced through the fake, wooden nape.

Now on the ground, they conversed with each other. 

"Bah! Why do I bother?" one of them complains.

"Eld, stop complaining. I should shove a boot up your ass." The girl next to him replied with a giggle. 

Eld elbowed her "Shut it Petra, you're the one who pissed your pants." 

"OI-" Petra's ranting and raving was drowned out by the others. 

"Ya see? I knew some asshole would swoop in and take my kill!" the angry looking boy complained, his voice booming, Irish accent strong "Come on Guinevere." 

"Right-o." Replied the seemingly shy girl who was stood next to him, she had a Welsh accent. 

"Ah, just ignore Murtagh. He's hot headed." another boy laughed. 

"Thank you, Misha." Moblit replied, wanting to make friends. He could see that Hange was starting to get a little annoyed so he decided to do the talking. 

"OI! JUNIPER!" a female's voice could be heard from a roof nearby, they all glanced up. 

"CLAUDIA!" the two girls embraced after Claudia had reached the ground, they pull away and Juniper's expression turns angry "WHERE DID YOU GO?!" 

Claudia just scoffed "I saw a food place and thought I'd ask for today's special." it wasn't obvious to the rest of them, but Juniper knew she was being sarcastic, so she just giggled. 

"We should report back to Erwin." Misha suggested, they all nod in agreement and the group started walking. 

"Moblit." Hange said quietly "Does something feel off to you?" 

"What do you mean?" Moblit asked, his voice on the same level of volume, but more concerned. 

"Guinevere! Hold ya horses!" Murtagh yelled, trying to catch up with Guinevere who had sprinted ahead of him "Slow down ya goddamn-" 

Loud sound of impact coupled with a crunching noises as a large hand forced itself into the ground where Guinevere was positioned, her body crushed underneath it.


	6. Cart

The quadrupedal formed titan stood in silence. Seeming unresponsive to anything. Murtagh was positioned on the ground, he seemed just as unresponsive as the titan, from the view of the others anyway. 

"The hell we waitin' for? You all wanna die?! MOVE!" Claudia urged and grabbed Juniper by the waist, lifting her up with her as she triggers her ODM gear, the others soon following. 

Except Misha. 

"Murtagh! Come on man, we gotta go!" He gripped Murtagh by the arm and lifted him up, the wind blowing his hat off as they rejoined the others on a further away rooftop. 

"Is he hurt?" Juniper asked with urgency. 

"Agh, the only thing that's hurt is my pride." Murtagh groans, suddenly responsive now "Goddamn titans..." 

His grumbling is drowned out by the others voices once again. 

"What's it doing?" Moblit asked, his entire body shaking in fear as he watched the long-faced titan scout the small village. Turning its head side to side as if it was looking for something. 

"I don't know, but we should get as far away from it as possible..." Misha then turned back to them "How's everyone on gas?" 

"Uh... I think we gotta problem..." Hange frowned, they were almost out of gas. 

"I can carry them! I have enough gas to get them some place safe." Moblit volunteered without hesitation. 

Hange stared at him. This whole time, Moblit has been the only person who's stood by their side. Always. They've never been seperated. Could it be that--? 

"HANGE-SAN!" Moblit yelled as he shoved Hange, knocking them out of the way of where a piece of debris landed right after. 

"Where did-?" 

"I've had enough of this!" Claudia snapped "Somebody's gotta do something or we're all gonna die." She took out her blades and pointed one of them towards the titan "I'm going after it. Get outta here." 

"CLAUDIA, NO!" Juniper protested, she gripped Claudia's shoulder and shook her "YOU'RE GONNA GET YOURSELF KILLED!" 

"Tch." Claudia gave no thought to her words, and just tilted her head away. 

"Why? Why...?" were the only words that Juniper could bring herself to say "Don't..." 

"I got full gas, and longer blades. Go. I'll be alright!" 

Murtagh scratched at the back of his neck awkwardly as he leaped off the building and left the area, Moblit following behind him with Hange in his arms. With a nod of 'Good luck' Misha follows them too. 

"Don't look at me like that. I'll be back before you know it, mkay?" 

"Claudia-" Juniper was interrupted by the sound of Claudia's ODM gear. She sat silently for a moment before rejoining the others. 

"Dumb titans always causing trouble for us." Claudia thought to herself, her hair blowing back in the breeze. She lifted her weapons up as she got closer to the titan "WELL HOW'D YA LIKE A TASTE OF THIS?" 

The titans jaw snapped open, causing Claudia to go straight into it. 

SNAP. 

The sound of teeth clamping together as the titans mouth closed again.


End file.
